


Seeing Fantasies

by NovaButterfly



Series: Seeing Double [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaButterfly/pseuds/NovaButterfly
Summary: Flashback to when T was still around and pining for Marco. Watching his sleeping face is innocent enough...until it's not. Explicit content to follow.





	Seeing Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wasn't going to publish this for a few more days but I'm in a bad mood and could use some lovely comments and kudos to cheer me up so here it is a little early. I've got many more of these to get excited!

T knew that it wouldn’t be long before Marco and Star found a way to reverse the spell and join him with Tom again. He knew it was what Marco wanted but it was painful to think that he wouldn’t be with him anymore. He didn’t know what would happen when he was resorbed. Would Tom just gain all of his memories? Would T still exist within his mind or would he just be gone completely? Like he’d never even existed.

The thought made his chest hurt. He just wanted for Marco to look at him once and see him as his own person instead of as Tom’s mistake. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and never let anyone else touch him. He knew that he only felt this way because he was the physical embodiment of Tom’s love for Marco, but he wanted to believe it was his choice to love Marco. Even if that wasn’t true. He wanted to monopolize him.

Marco had asked Star to conjure a bed for T to sleep in and he was glad he was allowed to stay in the same room. But when Marco was sleeping, he could stare at him as much as he wanted to. He could hold his hand and stroke his cheek. These little moments were his alone.

He sat on the edge of Marco’s bed and stared down at his sleeping face. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes moved behind his eyelids, a sign he was dreaming. T liked to think he was dreaming of him. Deciding to take the risk, T carefully leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Marco’s lips.

Marco stirred and groaned as he rolled over onto his side, his blanket falling off of him in the process. T knew that Marco occasionally slept in boxers and tonight was one of those nights. Knowing that he shouldn’t, T traced one finger up Marco’s exposed thigh to the hem of his boxers. He wished he could touch him, but he wouldn’t do more than he already had without permission. The last thing he wanted was for Marco to hate him.

In his mind, Marco woke up and the fantasy sequence began as T lowered himself onto the floor beside Marco’s bed.

“Why did you stop?” Marco would ask.

“Because you were sleeping.” T would be embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

“You can touch me you know. I don’t mind.”

“But you don’t love me. I’m not Tom.”

“Tom isn’t here. You are. He doesn’t want to love me anymore, but you do.”

Marco would open his arms wide, an invitation for T to come closer. T would fall into his arms and kiss him hard, his tongue pushing past his lips to tangle with his own. He could practically taste Marco’s saliva as he traced lines on the roof of his mouth in his mind.

Marco would breathe heavily and blush as he tried to hide the fact that he had grown hard from the kiss. T would push Marco’s shirt up and out of the way as his thumbs rolled over his nipples.

Marco’s moans were always so delicious within his mind. He felt a stirring in his pants and pushed his hand past the elastic of his pajama pants.

In his fantasy, Marco would beg him to touch him.

“Please, T. I need to come. Please touch me.” Marco would whine, pulling down his boxers to expose his stiff dick.

T licked his lips, wrapping his fingers around his own dick and beginning to rub it slowly, not wanting to come before he got to the good part.

T would lick Marco’s nipple and give it a playful bite before licking down his chest to the navel, stopping to suck bruises into the tanned flesh. His tongue would glide down lower until he could taste the other boy’s precum.

He grunted and hoped the sleeping Marco behind him wouldn’t hear him and wake up.

He’d expertly begin to suck Marco off as the boy writhed and moaned loudly, not caring who heard him in the throes of passion. Marco would come quickly, unable to resist the pleasure of being touched by the man he loved.

T would press his fingers into Marco, though this was a fantasy, so it wasn’t a necessary step. In his head, Marco was always ready for him. He only did it to make Marco gasp and come again as he quickly found his prostate and began to massage it.

Marco would be a mess as he stared up at T. He’d grab hold of his own thighs, lifting them up.

“Please. I need you T. Please put your cock inside me.” He’d whine.

T would position himself between Marco’s legs and push his dick against the tight ring of muscle. Marco would cum for a third time when T was fully sheathed inside of him. T would thrust quickly, spurred on my Marco’s moans and pleas for more as he screamed his name and clutched the sheets so tightly, they were sure to rip. He’d lift his hips and grind his ass against T’s dick, trying as hard as he could to get him deeper inside.

“T…I’m gonna come again! Please, fuck me harder!” Marco called out in his head, grabbing hold of his own dick and beginning to masturbate furiously.

Marco would clamp down hard on his length that was still buried within him as he came for a fourth time. He’d lift his back off the bed, throw his head back and shoot cum all the way up to his chin. T’s dick would be squeezed tighter with every last pump he pressed into Marco.

“Come inside…please I want all of it.” Marco would whine.

T would bury himself as deep as he could inside Marco and…and…and…

T tensed and gasped as he came into his hand. He dug his heels into the floor and threw his head back against Marco’s mattress, his mouth open in a soundless scream. His whole body was on fire as he shook and bit his lip hard to keep from crying out. His vision was blurry as he came down from his high. Every shaky breath brought him closer and closer to calm. He carefully shimmied his hand from his pants, trying not to spill his seed anywhere.

He looked back at Marco’s still sleeping face and wondered what would happen if Marco woke up while he was masturbating to a version of him in his head. That was a fantasy for another night. He longed for one of his fantasies to come true. His fantasies were nice, but he wished he could fuck Marco for real, feel his warmth and hear his cries of pleasure.

Carefully, he used his unsullied hand to push himself up off the floor and made his way to the bathroom to clean his hands and wipe the blood from his lip where he’d bitten too hard.

The next morning, Marco would ask T why he had a wound on his lip and T would make up an excuse about running into a wall while sleepily staggering to the bathroom to pee. Marco didn’t need to know what he did while he slept. That was his little secret.


End file.
